


la chaise n'a pas été faite avant trois

by LordZimbo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Mr. Robot (TV), Political RPF - US 21st c., Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Crossover, Demons, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Illegal Activities, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Money, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Beta Read, Poor John, Rude Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordZimbo/pseuds/LordZimbo
Summary: A mysterious blonde haired orange faced man appears with a threatening message on Sherlock's television one night.





	1. China

London

Friday 11:34 pm

  Sherlock and Watson were resting after a long days work. Sherlock sat upright on the couch with the recliner up and his legs on it; he's wrapped in nothing but a mere blanket because he had recently refused to wear any clothes for the rest of his life. Watson was fast asleep with his head leaned against Sherlock's shoulder. Suddenly the tv flicked on and static filled the screen. A male figure appeared, he had blonde hair, orange skin, and a bloated face. He stood with a smirk staring in at Sherlock. Sherlock froze and waited for something to happen. The mans lips began to move and slowly the chilling word came out.

"China"

 

 

The screen went black instantly and Sherlock was left in a state of confusion.

"China? What about China? Who is this mysterious man? What's he trying to accomplish?" He pondered for a few moments but then decided it wasn't worth his time. This imbecile was nothing and was just trying to play tricks on his mind. Sherlock scoffed and shook his head. He pushed John's head off him, sunk down in his recliner, and went to bed.

Saturday 2:10 am

"AH!" A high pitched scream startled Sherlock awake. He looked over and saw Watson curled up in a ball on the other end of the couch rocking back and forth.  
"John? Why are you doing that?"  
"I had this dream, Sherlock, it seemed so real.. I saw this man... and he said something and it was so frightening."  
"China?"  
"Yes, that's what he said! How did you know??"  
"I saw him too, but on the television... It's nothing go back to sleep."  
"But it has to be. How could that happen??"  
"Go back to sleep"  
"Sher-"  
"Goodnight, John."

Saturday 8:00 am

Sherlock and Watson finished their breakfasts and sat at the table.  
"China..." Watson said to himself under his breath.  
"Stop with that nonsense I don't want to hear it."  
"Why are you ignoring this?? You are always so eager to take up a case what's different about this one?"  
"This is not a case this is a man trying to get under my skin and I will not allow that to interfere with my **real** cases." Sherlock said as he got up from the table leaving his tea unfinished.

"Will you please, for the love of God, put some clothes on Sherlock?"

Sherlock ignored his request and left in nothing but his blanket wrapped around him. John buried his face in his hands and groaned. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.  
"Coming." John said groggily. He got himself up and dragged himself to the door, exhausted and annoyed. He opened the door and saw a glimpse of the man from his dream standing in front of him before something was injected into his neck. He fell into the arms of a mysterious man wearing all black and passed out.

Saturday 9:45 pm

As Sherlock walked into the apartment he could sense something was wrong.  
"John?" He asked but there was no reply.  
He searched through the house looking in every room under every bed and table but no Watson. He went to the kitchen and saw that Watson's phone was left on the table.  
_Maybe this 'China' guy was serious..._  
He then heard the tv click on in the other room.

Another message from the China Man


	2. Pls save Watson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean sense a demon and decide to track it, Sherlock's lowkey a mess, Watson's in trouble

  Beep boop beep boop

"Yo Dean, my tingly winlgy demon senses are going off!" Sam yelled over to Dean.  
"What? Where?"  
"I dunno man I'm feelin something in London.."  
"How's tf is that even possible? We are NOT going to London. Are you feeling okay?"  
Sam let out an exasperated groan and walked over to Dean. He quickly picked up a wood stool and swung it as hard as he could into Dean's skull. Dean fell to the ground and blood trickled from the back of his head. Sam grabbed Dean's legs and dragged him into the back seat of the car. Off to London.

* * *

 

Sunday 7:52 am

  Sherlock frantically ran out of the apartment wrapped in his blanket. He ran down the street heading to the police station, but a tug pulled him back and he fell onto the pavement. His blanket had gotten stuck under a man's foot.  
"Yo sorry man, my name is LIN MANUEL MIRANDA AND I DON'T LOOK LIKE A PANDA GIVE ME YOUR MONEY OR I WILL STEAL YOUR HONEY" rapped the Puerto Rican man standing above Sherlock.  
"I-I don't have any money and my honeys already been stolen!" He said panicking as he crawled up from the ground.  
"Aw bumpers man I didn't know I'm so sorry. Hope you find it." Lin said genuinely upset. Sherlock noticed his eyes tearing up a bit. He pulled his blanket tightly around him and continued on his way to the police.

8:00 am

Sherlock bursted through the station door and forced himself to remain calm. He held back his tears.  
"John Watson has been kidnapped."

* * *

 

"Heh heh heh"

"HEH HEH HEH"

  The maniacal laugh was getting closer and closer but Watson couldn't see anything; there must be a blindfold around his eyes. His arms and legs were also strapped down to something. He felt tiny hands touch his head and the blindfold was quickly yanked off. He looked up and saw the China man standing above him looking down.  
"Do you know who I am?" He said in an entitled tone.  
Watson scoffed. "No, I don't know who you are or what you want but I have nothing. Why am I here?"  
"My name is Donald Trump and you're here because.. I want you here."  
"Why do you want me here then?"  
"I can't tell you that, but just know that this is going to be BIG."  
"..."  
"Okay I'll tell you. I am running for president of the United States but I need to do something BIG to ensure my election. I need to be the first homosexual president."  
"Excuse me?"  
"John Watson... Will you marry me?"  
"Of course not! What is this, what's going on here? Soon the police will be coming to find us and this will all be over."  
"JOHN, IF YOU DON'T ACCEPT MY PROPOSAL I WILL ORDER SHERLOCK AND EVERYONE YOU LOVE TO BE TORTURED IN CHINA" Tears were beginning to stream down his cheeks. "GUARDS! TAKE HIM AWAY I CANT BARE TO LOOK AT HIM ANYMORE, WHAT A DISGRACE!"

Two body guards came into the room, most likely the same that came with Donald Trump to kidnap him. They pulled Watson's chair away with him strapped tight.

* * *

 

Sunday 11:00 pm

  Sam dragged Dean's unconscious body into a tiny cave in the woods. They were in England now, Sam could feel the demons presence growing stronger. It was pitch black and pouring rain outside. He crawled to the inside wall of the cave and passed out from exhaustion.


End file.
